


I've Gotta Know

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cheating, M/M, angst at first, but then fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has been shutting out the world for weeks now, and a certain someone has to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Gotta Know

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "Afterlife" by Arcade Fire.

Michael's eyes opened gradually at the realization that there was pounding on the outside of his front door. It was soft, but urgent. It was also about three o' clock in the morning and that really pissed him off. He sat up slowly and groggily, pushing the blanket down to his mid-thigh before rubbing at his eyes.   
He registered that he had fallen asleep on the couch again, with the television still silently shining in front of him. He hadn't actually slept in his own bed since the...incident. It seemed too painful for him there-the lack of that old familiar presence next to him. At least the couch felt a little less springy to him now. He had gotten pretty used to the way the various pokey springs dug into his sides and back. Hell, maybe he even liked the pain a little. It felt...fitting.  
After sitting there for a moment, Michael stood up with shaky legs. A horrible rush hit his head and he realized that he probably had stood up a little too fast. He had been drinking the night before. Well, most night really. Okay, he drank a lot actually. Waking up with a banging in his head had become a regular thing for him, but it was still a little too early to have to wallow in his irresponsible hangover. He worked over it however-as he was still the same old stubborn asshole-and massaged his temples as he made his way to the door. He didn't know who the fuck it would be on the other side this early in the morning. He assumed it was more than likely a concerned friend-probably Lindsay or Ray-who had worked themselves in a tizzy worrying about the loud-mouthed boy. He had taken his saved up vacation days on a last minute notice and during this time he had not contacted a single person. For all the outside world knew, he could've been dead.   
The thought of having to face his worried, yet undeniably stubborn as he was friends made Michael rather hesitant at opening his door. He was not in the best frame of mind to have a heart-to-heart, and quite frankly, he didn't fucking want to. He stood there for a second, letting the quiet rapping on the wood continue. For a hot minute, he thought about just walking away, back to his couch. The person outside was way out of line for coming this early anyways, so they couldn't be mad at Michael for “sleeping through the knocks.” Yet, he knew that he would have to face the world at some point because yes, Michael was sad as fuck, but he it wasn't like he was going to go anywhere to permanently leave it all behind, so, he opened the door.  
And he was so glad that he did.  
Standing outside was the one of the most beautiful things Michael had ever seen in his life. It was the most familiar face in the world, one he could have pointed out amongst a sea of a thousand people. It was Gavin. Gavin Free.   
The Brit stepped in immediately, not even bothering to say a word. Michael stepped backwards so that Gavin could trail inside and then shut the door behind him. They stood there silently for a second, just looking at each other. Michael had nothing to say, he was too stunned to actually be seeing this person before him for the first time in weeks. Gavin had too much to say, words tumbling and getting jumbled up in his head, not allowing him to form them into sentences. Finally, the silence between them was closed as they both parted their lips and spoke in unison quietly.   
“Michael.”  
“Gavin.”  
It was like the world stopped. Their words froze and hung in the air like icicles before the distance between Michael and Gavin was suddenly closed by the Brit, crushing the words between their bodies.   
His hands found Michael's back and he smashed himself against the boy, clinging to the American's shirt in fists. He buried his face into the crook of Michael's neck as he squeezed, cutting the air right out of Michael's lungs. The embrace only lasted for a short moment before Gavin suddenly tore apart from the other man, slapping back against the closed door. The iced words crashed to the floor between them, destroyed.  
“Where the fuck have you been,” Gavin breathed, hands shoved into his jean pockets and eyes locked onto Michael's shoes. “You've been worrying us sick.”  
“Vacation,” Michael said simply, offering an unenthusiastic shrug.   
“I've been so worried about you,” the Brit responded, his feet shuffling. “I mean-we have. The guys and everything. Er, uh, Lindsay too. Barbara as well. Just...all the work blokes I guess.”   
Michael nodded plainly, noticing the shake riddling Gavin's body and voice. He could see right through his lies. Gavin didn't give a single shit about what their coworkers thought. He was there for himself only. He was worried shitless about the American.  
“Mmm,” Michael nodded, feigning carelessness. “No need. I'm a-okay. Doing tippy-top.”  
“Michael.”   
There was his name again, shamed in the air coming out of Gavin's mouth. It angered him when he heard it, but that anger was only directed towards himself. Yet, Michael was still stubborn and an asshole and he didn't like feeling so self-hating.  
“Why are you even here?”   
“I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” Gavin bit his bottom lip, and then he slowly raised his eyes to Michael's face, scanning his features so carefully. “Actually...I just...I have a question, I guess. Michael, I...I gotta know. Can we work it out? I'm done screaming at you, and I don't want us to shout at each other anymore. I've just...please. Can we just work it out?”  
“Why are you asking me?” Michael shut his eyes in pain, fighting the urge to smack his fist against the wall. “I was the one who cheated on you. I'm the one that fucked up. You already know I want you back. Why are you asking me?”  
For once in his entire life, Gavin was quiet. He did not know what to say. He wasn't even sure if such a response could even be worded. After a silent moment of staring at Michael's shut eyes, the answer hit him. Placing his hands on the either side of Michael's shoulders, he pulled the boy in until their lips were brushing against each others. It started so featherlike that Gavin wasn't sure if that had been the right answer after all. Then Michael's own hands found the center of the British man's back with such a fervor that Gavin thought that Michael may have been torn between kissing him or killing him. Their tongues found each others almost immediately, dancing and exploring each other. They nibbled, sighed and pushed into each others mouths for what felt like an eternity, but also no time at all before they finally pulled away.   
“I am so so sorry,” Michael breathed, forehead resting against Gavin's. “I've never been so sorry about anything in my entire life.”  
“Well,” Gavin murmured, voice gruff as his breathing winded down. “Luckily for you, you're gonna have your whole life to make it up to me.”


End file.
